Can kill ya
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Something is wrong with Luke but no one knows what it is. NO Nardini's or Hayden's. Not set on any season. Its sort of a mix between House and GG, but there won't be anyone from House, I just took the idea. JAVAJUNKIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sort of a cross between House and Gilmore Girls… except there will be no House in it. I just took the idea from there, and a little bit of info.**

* * *

"Mmm…" Lorelai cooed pulling a few inches back from the kiss. "I thought you said we weren't stopping until we got there"

"You're impossible" Luke groaned and Lorelai smiled; she used her thumb to wipe his bottom lip.

"Hey, you're the one who pulled over not me"

"You made me" he stated.

"Did I say 'Luke pull over'? No, I don't believe I did" Lorelai teased, she knew that she had made him, not with words but with actions.

"Like I said, you're impossible" he gave her a pointed look and moved to start the engine back up again but Lorelai stopped him and pull in for another heated kiss.

.o0 Next day 0o.

"What'll you have?" Luke asked, pen and pad ready to doodle away.

"A repeat of last night" Lorelai smiled up at him.

"I'm working" he stated flatly, his eyes burning a hole in his pad as his mind replayed the previous night's activities.

"So?"

"So, that means… d-d-d…" Luke seemed confused by his sudden outburst; he shook his head trying to clear it, Lorelai just looked at him oddly not getting the joke. "b-bl-bl-bla-a… d-d-d-d-d…"

"Luke, it's not funny" Lorelai said trying to hide her concern; Luke's eyes were wide open in fear. He kept stuttering involuntarily for a few more seconds. "Luke?" Lorelai said again, this time more sternly but when Luke turned to look at her all she saw was fear in his eyes. He quickly broke the gaze to scribble something on his pad to show Lorelai 'help'.

Lorelai noticed how the letters were all wavy, like if his hand had been shaking. When she turned back to look at him she saw how he had started to shake a little.

"Luke?" she sprung from her seat to stand next to him but he just crumbled backwards to the floor; his whole body still shaking, the more he shook the more his back arched. "Call 911!" Lorelai ordered as she sunk to her knees by his head and held it. "Luke, come on. Luke, please" she started crying, his body wouldn't stop shaking "Please stop" she whispered.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**If people like it and want to know what happens next then let me know, if people like it then I might just finish the whole thing tonight, if not them I'll pull this story off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told ya, if you review, i might just finish this tonight...**

* * *

.o0 Hospital room 0o.

"Mom?" Rory asked quietly, her head peeking from the door. Lorelai sat motionless by Luke's bedside; she was holding his hand with both of hers. "Mom" Rory said again, this time she had walked into the room and was now next to Lorelai, she gently placed a hand on Lorelai's shoulder trying not to startle her.

"They don't know what's wrong with him" Lorelai mumbled. "Right now he's unconscious" her voice broke.

"He's tough, and very stubborn, he'll be ok" Rory assured even though she was scared too. Lorelai took in a shaky breath.

"We just got started, we're in a good place, we're happy, the both of us and at the same time" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, come on, it was probably nothing"

"You weren't there, Rory. You didn't see the fear in his eyes, or the way he was stuttering or how he was convulsing…" Lorelai's voice broke. "The doctors said it was a seizure"

"A seizure?" Rory gasped and her eyes went back to Luke's motionless body. "Aren't those serious?" Lorelai nodded.

"I heard the doctors talking… one of them thinks it's a brain tumor" Lorelai couldn't help it anymore and she started crying.

"Mom, I really doubt it's a tumor. Luke's young, and healthy, and…"

"And has the Lorelai curse, I'm like a bad luck charm" Lorelai mumbled.

"This is not your fault"

"You don't know that, they don't even know what it is"

.o0 Couple hours later 0o.

"This is ridiculous" Luke grumbled. "I'm fine" he said even though he was scared out of his mind of what had happened to him.

"Luke, please" Lorelai tried to reason with him. "You need an MRI"

"What I need is to get out of here" he said forcefully. "I hate hospitals" Lorelai could see it in his eyes that he was scared, he really did hate hospitals but only because of the memories they brought him.

"Luke, the MRI will tell us what's wrong with you"

"What's wrong is that I'm lying on this bed instead of working at the diner"

"Luke…" he heard the slight change in her voice, and with a big sigh he agreed.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid MRI" Lorelai knew he was going to say yes anyway and that he just need to pretend he had a leg to stand on; plus he was also scared, she could tell so by looking into his eyes.

"Thanks" she whispered. "I'll be there with you, even though that probably means I'll have to twist some arms to get in there" she gave him a sad smile.

"Good" he said gruffly.

"Can I give you a kiss?" she asked shyly.

"You know I can't say no to you" he teased and Lorelai gave him a genuine smile before kissing him.

"Let's go then" a nurse said walking into the room pushing a wheelchair.

"No way" Luke instantly said.

"Luke…" Lorelai said sternly, she was hopeful that they wouldn't find a tumor in the MRI and that this was just some stupid bug he'd caught somewhere.

.o0 MRI machine room 0o.

It hadn't been all that hard for Lorelai to convince the doctors of letting her stand by and see Luke. Mostly because they knew he'd be more cooperative with her near by, and that it would give her a little piece of mind.

"He's not claustrophobic is he?" a nurse asked Lorelai.

"No" Lorelai said shaking her head, her eyes focusing intently on Luke as they strapped him in. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the syringe they were about to inject Luke with.

"Oh, that's gadolinium" the nurse responded with an arm wave, and after noticing Lorelai's facial expression she elaborated more. "Basically, all it does is make everything that's inside his head light up… like a Christmas tree"

"Oh" Lorelai nodded but then winced when that helmet-like thing clicked shut over Luke's head _this is it, this is for all the marbles… what if he does have a tumor? _

"Ok, we're ready to start" a doctor said, they were all in a room adjacent to the MRI room, it had a big window and a bunch of screens where they would be able to see what the MRI took.

Lorelai saw how his body was 'swallowed' by the machine, only his legs poked out.

"Ok, Mr. Danes, we're gonna ask you not to move, ok?"

"Is Lorelai there?" the doctors looked at each other and then at Lorelai, they motioned for her to acknowledge him.

"I'm here, Luke, its ok just don't move… it-it'll be over soon"

"Ok" Luke said and exhaled.

"Lay still" the doctor reminded him before the machine started clicking around him, the clicking turned into thumping and that's when it became more and more difficult to breathe.

"I don't feel good" Luke mumbled.

"We're almost done, don't move" a doctor said; the machine started to hum.

"Can't… breathe…" Luke said gasping for air.

"Luke?" Lorelai called but he didn't answer, all they heard was slight gasping.

"Mr. Danes?" both doctors asked but they still didn't get an answer.

"Luke!" Lorelai was seconds away from crying.

"Get him out of there" one doctor said.

"Relax, he's probably just claustrophobic" the second doctor waved it off.

"No he's not" Lorelai said scared.

"Get him out of there; he said he couldn't breathe a little while ago" the first doctor ordered.

"We're almost done" the second doctor pointed out.

"He could be allergic to gadolinium, we can't wait"

"But…"

"Now!" and with that one doctor stopped the machine while the other ran to see if Luke was ok. "Damn it, he's not breathing!"

"What?" with that the other doctor sprung to action. Lorelai just stood there, unable to move. "Bag him!" he ordered.

"I'm trying… damn it, his airway is closed'

"Get a surgical airway kit"

"What are they doing?" Lorelai finally snapped out if it.

"They're going to cut his throat to get him to breathe" the nurse told Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai turned to see if the nurse was serious but all the nurse did was point back to where Luke's body was. True, when Lorelai turned around she got to see a doctor grab a scalpel and move it towards Luke's throat. She winced when she heard it crack, she almost threw up when she saw the tube go into his throat, but she was overcome with relief when she noticed that they were able to get some air into his lungs now.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**If people like it and want to know what happens next then let me know, if people like it then I might just finish the whole thing tonight, if not them I'll pull this story off.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, you're up" Lorelai whispered, her voice was thick probably because of all the crying or maybe because she hadn't slept in a long while; it had been over 24 since Luke had convulsed in the middle of the diner.

Luke just looked at her, his hand searched hers and once he found it he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"The doctors said to go find them when you were awake so they could take the tube out" Lorelai explained and tried to get up but Luke's grip on her hand tightened considerably. "I'll be right back, Luke, I promise" now it was her who gave his hand a squeeze but he still wouldn't let go. Taking in a shaking breath she did all she could to muster up a smile before leaning down to give him a simple kiss. "If they don't get that tube out, you won't be able to scowl at me for my eating habits" he frowned _has she eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast? Wait, we didn't have breakfast yesterday, we got… distracted. Then when was the last time she ate? _Figuring he wouldn't get answers to questions he couldn't ask, he let go of her hand. Lorelai smiled, gave him one last peck before going off to find a doctor.

After Lorelai left, Luke just lay there looking up at the ceiling _how is this fair? We're finally in a good place and then this happens. I swear to… I swear to any God, if I make it out of this… she will be my wife. _Just then the door opened again and only one doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Blink once if good" Lorelai teased and Luke rolled his eyes. "That wasn't an option" she gave him a small smile.

"What do you say we take this out?" the doctor pointed to the tube.

.o0 About half an hour later 0o.

"I love you" Luke gruff out, it was the first thing he said. The doctors had told him to wait a little before trying to talk, and he did, and in the little while he thought of what words to say and he couldn't come up with anything better.

"That's such a cliché" was all Lorelai said after the shock of the words, and their meaning wore off. Luke shook his head.

"I love you" he insisted.

"Don't say it because you think you're dying, it doesn't count like that, it's just mocking when you say it like that" Lorelai told him, she was near tears.

"I. Love. You" he said forcefully but quietly because of his incision. Lorelai gave him a small smile.

"I…"

"How are you feeling?" the second doctor walked in this time. Luke didn't answer, instead his eyes just stayed focused on Lorelai.

"He's talking again" Lorelai told the doctor after a little silence. She looked at the doctor but Luke still looked at her.

"That's good, just don't over do it"

"Don't worry, he's a monosyllabic man"

"Good then" the doctor smiled. "Ok, on to business… we are…"

"I'm gonna go get some coffee" Lorelai suddenly announced. She might be avoiding the subject with Luke, or she just didn't want to hear what the MRI had shown… no, she really did want to know what the MRI had shown, she just wouldn't be able to take it if Luke backed out after they gave him and 'all clear' sign.

"Sure, do you know where the cafeteria is?" the doctor asked.

"I'll find it" she smiled. "I'll be back ok" she kissed Luke's forehead.

"Lorelai…" he called but she didn't turn; Luke just sighed and turned his eyes to the doctor.

"Ok, where were we? Oh yeah, we are going to try steroids as an alternate treatment"

"Alternative to radiation?" Luke frowned.

"Uh… yeah" the doctor didn't seem sure of himself.

"Steroids aren't an alternative to…"

"We are treating you for vasculitis" the doctor admitted.

"What's that?" Luke frowned.

"It's the inflammation of blood vessels in the brain"

"W-wait, so… I don't have a brain tumor?" Luke was trying as hard as he could to get things clear.

"Uhh we aren't sure; the tests were a little inconclusive. But we're almost positive it's not a brain tumor"

"Almost positive?" Luke frowned and the doctor nodded with a hopeful face, hopeful as to Luke buying it. "Give me the steroids" Luke gruff out.

"Are you sure?" the doctor thought Luke would want to consult with his wife, after all they weren't 100 percent sure the steroids would even help. "You don't want to talk about it with your wife?"

"Girlfriend" Luke corrected _I hope _he added, he wasn't sure what Lorelai was thinking after his little confession a few minutes ago.

"Well… then she's a very dedicated girlfriend, she hasn't left your side at all; the EMT guys even said she refused to let you come here alone" Luke smirked, that did sound like Lorelai. "She must really love you a lot"

"Steroids" Luke reminded the doctor.

"Alright" the doctor found it odd how Luke skipped from one thing to the next but just waved it off to him wanting to get better sooner.

.o0 A few hours later 0o.

"You left" Luke stated, the gruffness of his voice was gone; well, the gruffness due to the intubation was gone, the gruffness of him pissed off was still there.

"You look much better, you're sitting up and everything" Lorelai noted ignoring his previous statement or tone.

"You left"

"You'll have a pretty cool scar there" she pointed to his neck "You haven't touched your food" she saw the little plate car pushed away form his bed with all the food untouched. Luke didn't say anything else; he just stared at her pointedly. "You need to eat if you're gonna get better and…" she sighed. "I didn't leave" she said looking down at the floor. "I've been sitting outside your door ever since I walked out… I heard everything the doctor told you, not a brain tumor huh?" she smiled shyly up to him.

"Probably not"

"Good… so, umm… now that you're not dying…" Lorelai cringed at her choice of wording. "Sorry" she added lamely making her way over to his bed and pulling the food cart with her. "Ok so, now that you're better… umm… Luke…" she said on the edge of his bed facing him. "I love you" she told him with a serious voice, and Luke smirked.

"You're right; it means more when you know you're not dying"

"So much more" she nodded.

"I still love you though, that didn't change with the steroids"

"Good" she nodded a little more and pulled the cart closer. "Now you have to eat, and I will feed you because it's adorable and it'll make all the nurses envious of me" Luke chuckled but let her feed him anyways.

.o0 Around midnight 0o.

Lorelai, again, had bugged all the doctors and nurses into letting her stay by Luke's side all night; reluctantly they had agreed. She had promised to keep a close eye on him and report anything out of the ordinary, nothing had happened so far.

"Why are we playing this?" Luke asked annoyed, Rory had brought them in a game of Jenga and they were currently playing it on the empty food cart; Lorelai was sitting cross-legged by Luke's feet.

"Because its fun and it tests you dexterities at the same time" she gave him a playful grin. "Now hurry up that I don't have all night" she teased, Luke smirked and sat up straight to reach for a piece. His hand stopped him air. "Luke, come on, stop plying"

"I can't see"

"What?" Lorelai frowned and finally lifted her gaze from the game to look at Luke. "Stop playing around. It's not funny, Luke"

"I can't see!" again he sounded scared.

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**If people like it and want to know what happens next then let me know, if people like it then I might just finish the whole thing tonight, if not them I'll pull this story off.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_I can't see!" again he sounded scared._

"Oh my God!" Lorelai got off the bed and made her way to the door, once she reached it she heard all the Jenga pieces fall to the floor and she turned around. "Luke! I need help!" she yelled out to the corridor and ran to Luke's bed where he had started seizing again.

A couple nurses ran in, one pushed Lorelai aside and then they both tried to hold Luke's body; a doctor ran in soon after.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked, not even with the doctor helping them could they try and control Luke's body. "Luke!" another nurse came in to hold Lorelai back. Luke's heart started beating like crazy just before the monitors flat-lined. "No!" Lorelai struggled to get out of the nurses grip but couldn't.

"Let them do their job" the nurse told her.

"Charging…!" the doctor yelled grabbing the paddles. "Clear!" and he shocked Luke; Lorelai had to turn away as Luke's body jumped up from the bed.

"Nothing" one nurse told the doctor.

"Clear!" he shocked Luke again, and again, and again…

.o0 Next afternoon 0o.

This time, when he opened his eyes he saw both Lorelai and Rory cuddled on the chairs. _Why am I breathing with a mask? _He wondered as his hand fingered the plastic object. _Why does my chest hurt so much? _His hand moved down to rub his chest gently.

One of the doctors walked in.

"Hey, you're up" he greeted cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" Luke just stared blankly at the doctor, he had a response for him but he just didn't know how to word it. "Ok. You're chest will be sore for a little while… we had to shock you a couple times to get your heart going again" Luke's eyes popped opened _I was dead._ "I'm going to ask you a couple questions, ok?" again Luke just stared blankly. "Let's start with an easy one… can you tell me their names?" the doctor pointed to Lorelai and Rory but Luke couldn't, for the life of him, remember their names. "Very well, let's move on"

.o0 A few minutes later 0o.

The doctor walked out of Luke's room and over to where Lorelai and Rory were sitting. They had woken up in the middle of his exam and the doctor had asked them to step out.

"Honey, go with Luke" Lorelai told Rory when she saw the doctor approaching them.

"But…"

"Please" Lorelai beg and Rory conceded. "How did it go?" she asked after taking a deep breath. The doctor didn't seem too pleased.

"He couldn't remember who you or your daughter were, no names, no relation, no anything" the doctor started and Lorelai just closed her eyes in pain, as if someone had sucker punched her. "I asked him the same thing a couple minutes later… and he knew, he actually got a little irritated because of my 'ridiculous' question"

"What does that mean? Did he forget because of the seizure?"

"No, his mental status is intermittent, just like his verbal skills" Luke had kept stuttering every once in a while, not as much as the first time but it was still noticeable.

"So…?" she really did not know what the doctor was talking about.

"Whatever he has, it's in his brain. And whatever it is, it's growing deeper into his brain stem" Lorelai gasped for air _hadn't they ruled out his brain before? _"It's very likely that he won't be able to walk soon…"

"No" Lorelai whispered.

"After his legs, its his eyes; he'll go blind permanently"

"No" she kept whispering.

"Then his lungs"

"Stop" Lorelai whispered a little louder. "Please" she begged. "How much time?"

"Hard to say. It could be from a month or two, to maybe a week" he told her bluntly and Lorelai turned away trying to hid her tears.

"Wh-what if you go back to the radiation?"

"He didn't respond to it"

"You didn't give him time"

"He doesn't need radiation" the doctor assured her.

"You don't even know what he has!" she snapped. "What? Are you just gonna sit there and watch him die?!"

"Ma'am, if there's was anything else we could do…"

"Bulshit!" she snapped. "You stay away from him…" she threatened pointing her middle finger at his face. "You're the one who didn't want to take him out of the MRI machine, if it was up to you he'd be dead already!" Lorelai turned around and walked to Luke's door, she stopped right before opening to wipe her tears and then she went in.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Sorry Peeps, but that's all for tonight, I have an early day tomorrow but I PROMISE to finish this tomorrow, _if _people are actually reading it, if not then… well you'll never know what happened.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, I'm back with more. Hopefully it'll be over tonight.**

* * *

"Didn't you already take his family history?" Lorelai asked the doctor. 

"Yes, but now we want to do it individually; we want to ask you and your daughter separately"

"We don't know his family history, he never talks about it"

"Just tell me everything you know and then I'll go talk with your daughter" Lorelai sighed before she started.

"His Mom died before he even hit puberty, his Dad got sick by the end of his teens; Luke's teens not his dad's…" Lorelai corrected.

"What did they die of?"

"Don't know, he doesn't like to talk about them"

"Ok, does he have anymore family?"

"He has a sister… and a nephew" _I should really call Liz and let her know, I should at least call Jess _Lorelai thought sadly _this might be the last time they see him _tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Is that all?" the doctor asked looking at Lorelai over the edge of her clipboard.

"Umm, yeah, that's all the family members he's mentioned. He had an uncle but he died a few years back… old age"

"Ok" again the doctor wrote something down. "What are his eating habits?" Lorelai made an ironic scoff.

"He's the healthiest person I know… healthy eater" she corrected. "Luke gets mad at me for eating all the crap I do. It's kind of unfair if you think about it… he shouldn't be lying on that bed"

"Has he ever left the country?"

"He doesn't leave town, not even for college did he leave" the doctor was running out of things to ask; Luke was a healthy eater who's never left his home town.

"Is anyone else in town sick?"

"They're all crazy but no one is sick like Luke"

"Ok then, thank you for your time; I'm going to go talk to your daughter now"

"Ok…" Lorelai nodded absentmindedly and the doctor stood up. "Don't let him die" Lorelai added when the doctor was a few feet away.

"I'm working on that"

.o0 Luke's room 0o.

"Hey Hon" Lorelai greeted walking in, she had taken a few minutes to cry and get herself together before going back in to see Luke.

Luke was lying on the bed, his eyes fixated on the ceiling while his right fist continuously punched his right thigh.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai frowned walking closer to his bed; once she was within reach she grabbed his wrist to stop the punching.

"Then it's not my hand, it's my leg" Luke whispered, so quietly Lorelai barely heard him.

"What wrong?"

"I can't feel my legs" Luke said calmly, like if he had already expected that to happen.

"What?!" Lorelai's hand flew to her thigh but Luke didn't show reaction so she started pinching one and still she got no reaction. "Come on" she mumbled, her fingers hurt from the force of the pinch but he was still not flinching. "I'm calling the doctor" Luke showed no reaction.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Review and let me know what you thunk.**


	6. Chapter 6

_This is ridiculous! Not even five day's ago I was in perfect health and now, now I'm on my deathbed? God, Lorelai shouldn't have to go through this. _Luke was sitting, propped up by his bed, looking straight ahead.

"Hey, Luke" Rory bounced into his room, she had faked happiness and it was just so Luke wouldn't worry. _Rory shouldn't be here either. _"I brought you the sport section" she waved the paper in the air and Luke actually turned to look at her _might as well be nice to her, although if I'm an ass she might just stop coming, stop suffering. _"I talked to Lane and she said that the Diner is doing good; don't worry, people in town think you and my Mom went away on a romantic vacation… or that you two eloped" Luke's eyes closed trying not to think of what would never be. "Anyway…" Rory grabbed a chair and started dragging it as she approached his bed. "… you're a Red Sox man, huh?" Luke smirked.

"Best kind of man"

"Ok then…" she started skimming over the paper. "Aha…! Umm… what's a perfect game?" she turned to look at him and noticed his shocked expression. "Are you ok?"

"A perfect game? The Red Sox had a perfect game?"

"That's what it said" she looked down to re-read it. "Yep, Red Sox had a perfect game"

"God! I can't believe I missed that!"

"What is it?"

"Are you being nice, or do you really want to know?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"If it got Luke Danes so excited, I want to know what it is" Rory teased and Luke smiled before he started telling her.

.o0 A few hours later 0o.

Lorelai walked into Luke's room, she had been talking with his doctors and that's why Rory had been with him. She walked straight to his bed, where he was currently taking a nap, and placed several kisses on his forehead.

"I'm back" she whispered before pulling back to face Rory. "How did it go?" Lorelai asked while taking Luke's hand between hers.

"He was very excited that the Red Sox had a perfect game" Rory said with a smile. "He even taught me what a perfect game was, and it's actually pretty impressive" Lorelai couldn't help but smile. "How did it go with you?" and just like that, reality showed its ugly face.

"We should talk outside"

"He's sleeping"

"I don't want to talk about it with him here" Rory nodded and left the room giving Lorelai a few seconds alone with Luke. "I'll be right back, ok?" she whispered before leaning down to give him a kiss. It was something she had started doing just incase she never got the chance to kiss him again.

.o0 That night in Luke's room 0o.

"They already told you he doesn't eat pork" one doctor said annoyed; both doctors, Lorelai, and Rory were in Luke's room still trying to figure out what was wrong with him. They didn't have much time; if they didn't hurry, the autopsy would tell them what had been wrong.

"Never?" the other doctor asked.

"No" Luke said tired and grumpy.

"Not once in your whole life? One time your parents said you couldn't leave the table until you finished what was in your plate?"

"That doesn't count" Luke said annoyed, he was making an effort to be as less involved in this conversation as possible.

"Yes it does" the doctor told him.

"I think you have a tapeworm" the other doctor said.

"A tapeworm?" Luke asked incredibly with a scoff.

"It fits" one doctor told him with a shrug. A shrug that meant they really had no idea what they were doing so they were just coming up with stuff.

"It fits? That's your reason?" Lorelai snapped.

"Mom…"

"Just… have you ever eaten pork?" the doctor insisted.

"In my whole life?" the doctors nodded. "Of course I have! But that doesn't mean anything"

"Commonly, if you don't cook pork well enough…" the doctor started.

"I know how to cook!" Luke snapped.

"This could have happened at any moment in your life" the other doctor told him.

"_When _you eat pork that wasn't cooked well enough, you digest tapeworm larvae…" Lorelai made a gagging sound. "… they have little hooks that attach to your bowels…"

"My bowels are probably the only thing still working in my body" Luke snapped but the doctors ignored him and kept going.

"…they live, they grow, they reproduce…"

"Reproduce?" again Lorelai gagged. "How many does he have? And why are they in his brain?"

"They're not in my brain…" Luke told her. "… they don't even know what I have"

"Because Luke's is not a typical case" the doctor that wasn't telling the story answered Lorelai. "Tapeworms reproduce daily… I would tell you the numbers but I'm afraid you might through up. Normally the eggs go… well, they go _out_. But unlike worms, the eggs can get into his bloodstream, and the bloodstream goes everywhere"

"Basically…" the other doctor started sensing his partner was getting to clinical. "The egg got out, hatched, and traveled. Now that the little worm is dying, Luke's immune system is acting up. The problem is, the little guy decided to die in Luke's brain. All the attaching his immune system is doing, is making his brain swell"

"That's not good" Lorelai blurted.

"No, brain swelling is not good… it's actually very bad" the doctor agreed.

"What we have to do now is…"

"No" Luke said gruffly.

"Excuse me?"

"We are not doing anything" Luke stated.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Should I continue?**


	7. Chapter 7

"_We are not doing anything" Luke stated._

"But…" the doctor was about to start arguing with him.

"Have you even seen this worm?" he challenged.

"Well… no but"

"No buts" Luke stopped the doctor.

"Luke…" Lorelai started but just like the doctors, Luke cut her off too.

"No, first they tell me I have a brain tumor, so they start radiation, then they take me off it and give me steroids because apparently I have vacuities, _then _they take me off steroids and tell me they don't know what's wrong with me, while in the mean time I'm wearing a diaper, stuttering like crazy, I can't feel my legs and I can barely make out your outlines! No more treatments!" the machines his heart was hooked up to started beeping.

"Mr. Danes, please calm down" one doctor advised, Luke tried to yell at him a little more but he just started stuttering like he first had at the diner.

"Luke…?" Lorelai called out to him, the beeping got faster. "Luke, come on!" she demanded, to see if that would work "Rory, get out"

"But…"

"Get out!" Lorelai yelled knowing what was coming next and trying to shield Rory from it.

"Mom…"

"Now!" Rory was a little startled at Lorelai's tone but still left. Not a second after Rory had left the room, Luke's body started shaking and the machine went crazy.

"No, please" Lorelai whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, nurses rushed into his room. Rory got a glimpse of what was going on inside, scared she turned her head away.

"I don't want him going into cardiac arrest again!" a doctor yelled at the nurses.

"He'll either go into cardiac arrest or his heart'll blow up" the other doctor called back.

**

* * *

**

You've just been LoVeLuKe-ized

**I'm exhausted, I'm writing while trying to keep my eyes open and people aren't even reviewing so I'm gonna stop and go.**


	8. Chapter 8

.o0 A few minutes later, the hallway 0o.

"Give him the treatment" Lorelai mumbled towards the floor.

"What?" the doctor frowned.

"I don't want him to die" Lorelai whispered. "You said it was a tapeworm right? So, give him the treatment for it"

"He said no" the doctor reminded her.

"I don't care!" Lorelai snapped. "If he gets mad, and we have a fight he'll at least be alive"

"There are several side effects to the medicine" the doctor warned hoping Lorelai would change her mind.

"Is one of them death?"

"No"

"Then I don't care. Give Luke the medicine"

"I would… really. But Luke said no, that's what he wants, I have to respect that"

"But you're killing him" Lorelai said incredulous. "I swear we won't sue, just give Luke the medicine"

"He has to say yes"

"But he won't" Lorelai's voice broke. "You're willing to let him die?"

"My hands are tied" the doctor shrugged.

"You won't do anything because he said no, and he won't say yes until he actually see's this worm that's in his brain but we can't actually see it so… am I just supposed to sit here and watch him die?"

"I…" the doctor started while shaking his head; he didn't ad anything else, he really had no defense.

"I don't believe this" Lorelai scoffed, turned around and went back to Luke's room.

"Although…" the doctor stopped her. "… there might be a way to show him the worm"

"Do you think he'll want to?"

"He doesn't even have to be conscience for it" Lorelai had a small smile; this might be the thing that would save Luke's life.

.o0 Next morning, Luke's room 0o.

"I'm sorry, Hon" Lorelai was sitting on the edge of his bed, her fingers caressing the lines on his face, he was still sleeping; the last seizure had taken a lot out of him. "I promise, once you're better you can yell at me all you want"

"Ready?" a nurse walked in; she was there to wheel Luke to the x-ray room. Apparently tapeworms love thigh muscles, so if Luke had one in his head he was sure to have one in his thigh; at least that was what the doctor had told her.

"I can go with him, right?" Lorelai asked not moving from Luke's side.

"Of course, it's just an x-ray, it'll be fast" the nurse assured.

.o0 A couple hours later 0o.

"There it is" a doctor said while showing Lorelai the x-ray.

"Is it the bright spot?"

"Yes"

"Which one? There's two"

"Both of them actually"

"He has two?" Lorelai asked scared.

"He probably has more of than two" Lorelai's eyes opened up in shock and fear. "Don't worry; it's not a bad thing"

"Are you kidding?" she snapped.

"No, once he takes the medicine it won't matter if he has one or ten; they'll all be out of his system for good" Lorelai took a deep breath.

"Ok" she nodded and went over to wake Luke up.

The doctor gave her a couple of minutes alone with Luke. Lorelai decided to explain to him what had happened ever since he had passed out from the seizure. Luke didn't seem to be taking it well.

"Who do you think you are? How could you ok an x-ray? That's my decision, not yours!"

"You were unconscious" Lorelai said trying not to cry.

"I don't want…"

"What? You don't want to live anymore?"

"No, I don't want you to get your hopes up" Luke said softly. "You shouldn't even be here; this is my problem, not yours"

"But if you take those pills it won't be your problem either" Luke noted a hint of desperation in her voice.

"You're getting your hopes up again" he whispered.

"Someone should" she shot back bitterly. "Why do you want to give up?"

"I don't!" he snapped. "I don't want to die! I want to get out of here; I want to _walk _out of here. I want to go back to how things were, I want to marry you, I want to…" he stopped and took a deep shaky breath.

"I want to marry you too" Lorelai whispered. After a little silence and a deep breath form Lorelai she started again. "Just in your thigh alone you have two. The doctor said that if you had just one in your thigh you'd have one in your head" Luke sat there for a wile mulling it over.

"Call the doctor" he finally said. They might as well give it a shot; it would either save him or kill him.

"Thank you" she smiled and went over to his bed to kiss him passionately. "I love you" she whispered once she pulled back. "I'll go call him" she kissed him again before walking out of the room.

.o0 Minutes later 0o.

"Mr. Danes, I'm pleased to here you've changed your mind" the doctor said walking in to Luke's room. "Oops, sorry" he stopped on his tracks when he noticed how Lorelai sprang from Luke's bed and how Luke had started to blush.

"It's ok" Lorelai looked down running her fingers over her lips. "Let's get started" she said while running her thumb over Luke's bottom lip to clean up any lip-gloss she might have left there.

"First I need to let you know about possible side effects"

"Side effects?" Luke asked, it was the first time he had heard anything about possible side effects.

"Every medicine has them" Lorelai told him hoping he wouldn't change his mind. Luke shook his head.

"What are the side effects?" he finally asked.

"Abdominal pain, nausea, headache, dizziness, fever, and hair loss"

"That's not so bad" Lorelai said trying to convince Luke.

"But even if you develop _all _of them we won't stop the medicine" the doctor warned him. "It's just two pills…"

"Two pills?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"…everyday for at least a month, with a meal" he added. "Here you go" he handed Luke both pills and a glass of water.

"What about my eyes and legs?" Luke asked playing with the pills in his hands.

"The worms die, the swelling subsides, then you should return to normal" the doctor assured. "Though you might need some physical therapy"

"Sounds fair enough" Lorelai said with a smile. "Take the pills, Hon" Luke thought about it for a few seconds before downing the pills.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's the emergency?" the doctor ran to the reception desk on the second floor of the hospital.

"You're needed in room 209" the lady behind the desk told him and he made a mad dash for the room thinking it was something serious.

"Mr. Danes?" the doctor asked once he was in the room, Luke was standing next to the bed where Lorelai was half sitting half lying. "What are you doing here?" he frowned and Luke smirked turning around.

"Hi, Doc" Lorelai did a little tired wave from the bed. "We'd like you to meet someone" she added with a big smile. "Luke, show him" she urged. Luke walked over to the other side of the bed and bent over to pick something up; the doctor was confused until he saw that Luke had a baby in his arms. The doctor smiled as Luke walked over to where he stood and passed the baby over.

It had been close to two years since Luke was first brought to the hospital after his seizure in the diner. A lot had changed; the first year right after he was discharged was spent planning the wedding. Well, Lorelai spent it planning the wedding, Luke spent it going to physical therapy and dealing with the side effects.

"_Luke, are you feeling better?" Lorelai asked walking into their room, Luke was curled into a ball in pain. "The fever is still there" Lorelai said sadly and Luke groaned clutching his stomach. It had been over a month since he had been discharged and ever since he had had all the side effects the doctor had warned him about and he was still taking the pills 'for at least one more month' the doctor had said; they wanted to make sure nothing was left behind._

"_I'm c-cold" he was shivering._

"_No, you're burning up. Come on" she pulled at his hands._

"_W-what are you doing?" he frowned when she sat him up at the edge of the bed._

"_Taking all this crap off" she started by his sweatshirt._

"_No. Lorelai, no" he tried to stop her but she had more strength than he did right now._

"_It'll make your fever go down" she argued now taking his t-shirt off._

"_God it's so cold"_

"_Loose the pants"_

"_No"_

"_Luke, please, we need to get the fever down otherwise you're going into the bathtub again"_

"_No! No bathtub" the last time he had a fever this high he had refused to take his clothes off so Lorelai had made him go into the tub filled with freezing cold water._

"_Ok then, loose the pants"_

_-------_

"_Luke, you still look as hot as ever, maybe even hotter" Lorelai argued, they were in the living room arguing about their wedding._

"_Tsk…" he scoffed. "I've lost like ten pounds and my head looks like a knee"_

"_Luke…" Lorelai said giggling. "Your head doesn't look like a knee, you look hot. And about your weight, you'll get it back once you stop being nauseas all the time"_

"_I don't want to look like this in all of our wedding pictures" he argued._

"_Don't worry, by the time the wedding get's here, your hair will be back and so will your weight… though, if you want to put the weight back in muscle that would be awesome" she teased._

"_Gee thanks for your support" he said sarcastically with a smirk._

_------_

"_The doctor just gave you a clean slate, how do you feel?" Lorelai asked excitedly on their drive back form the doctors._

"_Dizzy" Luke deadpanned._

"_He said all the side effects would stop once the drugs were completely out of your system" she said sympathetically._

"_Yeah, in like a week"_

"_And then you'll gain weight…"_

"_Muscle according to you" he mumbled and Lorelai ignored him with a smile._

"_And your hair will grow back, and then we'll get married and start our middle… our whole package" he also smiled._

"_Bout time" he mumbled._

"_Tell me about it" she teased placing a hand on his thigh and giving it a squeeze._

_------_

"_Hey husband of mine" Lorelai teased walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom of the hotel they had checked into a couple hours ago, Luke chuckled._

"_Hi, wife" _

"_I love the sound of that" she smiled and walked over to the bed where he was lying down with his arms behind his head._

"_Good"_

"_Well, I have to give it to you…"_

"_Dirty" he mumbled, she was rubbing off on him._

"… _we have been married less than 24 hrs and you've already knocked me up"_

"_Yeah I'm… what?!" he sat up on the bed. "You're… you're pregnant?" Lorelai nodded biting her lip with a sheepish smile. "Really?" she nodded. "Oh my God, this is great!" she was relieved he thought so._

_------_

"_This is not fair" Lorelai whined._

"_What?" Luke asked absentmindedly from the bed._

"_Now that you are nausea free, I have nausea all the time" he chuckled. "The difference is that you lost weight but I'm only destined to get bigger"_

"_You're pregnant" he reminded._

"_I know" she responded annoyed but with a smile. Man how things had changed, not a year ago had Luke been in his deathbed with his future going no more than a few weeks; now here they were, married and expecting their first baby, with Luke completely healthy._

"We want you to meet little Lucas Daniel Danes" Lorelai told the doctor.

"Daniel?" the doctor seemed confused.

"Yes, if it weren't for you and your tapeworm idea Luke wouldn't even be here" Lorelai said, she started with a smile but then it banished from her face.

"I- I don't know what to say" he was flattered and only looked down at the baby in his arms. "Thanks"

"Thank you" Lorelai told him genuinely.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**I figured that this story was already OOC from GG and from my normal stories so why not have a sappy ending.**


End file.
